Hoshi Shikamaru
by Neommi.Uchiha
Summary: [ShikaIno] Actualizacion! OMG! Ino se entera de la mala noticia de una mision en la arena...
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo!! o0o bueno...este es un fic bastante...¿Emotivo? bueno eso podria decirse...es un shikaino(inner: que sorpresa o.o) y...me salio la inspiracion derrepente(Ya que inicialmente era un Naruhina oxo).**

**Aclaraciones:**

Esta escrito en modo carta pero luego cambia a modo accion oxo cuando lean entenderan nwn

**-Dialogo-  
"Pensamientos"  
_//Flash Back//  
_(N/A: Intervenciones mias o de mi inner -.-)**

xoxoxoxoxoxox:Cambios de Escena(modo carta a modo accion)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Querido Shikamaru:

Nose como pude reunir el valor suficiente para poder escribirte lo que en este momento lees.

Desde que fuimos niños guarde este secreto,este gran y hermoso secreto, que eh sabido manener ...Hace tres días aproximadamente me di cuenta de que ya no podía ocultar esto más que necesito sacarme esto de adentro.

Años y años tratando de olvidarte persiguiendo al uchiha...años y años mal gastados...años y años de perder una de mis amigas,mi unica mejor amiga...solo por tratar de olvidar este sentimiento que denominan "Amor".

Y claro...quien iba a pensar que yo,la gran Ino Yamanaka,la presidenta del club de fans De Sasuke Uchiha estuviera enamorada de shikamaru nara...el genio más vago de toda konoha, pues si...estoy enamorada de Tí...del genio más vago de toda konoha, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde para decirte esto...ya que tu estas enamorado...y no de mi...no...si no de la perfecta temari...aún recuerdo cuando me lo dijiste¿Recuerdas Shikamaru?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ino se hecha para atras y con un gesto aburrido pone el lapiz en su boca

-Porque...- susurro la rubia mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-

_**//Flash Back//**_

**_Era un día relativamente tranquilo mientras en el puesto de ramen_(N/A: Si alguien me colabora con el nombre mucho mejor ;w;)_se podía divisar a una chica rubia y a un chico castaño conversando animadamente_**

Oye shikamaru...-Dijo la rubia mirando al moreno-

Que ino...-dijo el moreno sin ganas de empezar una conversacion-

_**¬¬x -ino lo miro enojada por unos segundos-...Sabes...estoy enamorada n//n -Dijo ino olvidando el enojo anterior-**_

_**así?-pregunto shikamaru a lo que la yamanaka asintío- mira que coincidencia...pues yo tambien  
**_

_**E-enserio?- dijo la rubia nerviosa al pensar que podía ser ella la afortunada-**_

_**Si...y de una chica completamente perfecta -dijo shikamaru colocando sus manos en su nuca-**_

_**Y...quien es? -dijo la rubia más intrigada aún-**_

_**es una chica que se destaca en todo...-shikamaru hizo una pausa que a ino le parecio eterna- ...Temari...quien más...-Estas palabras a ino le dolieron...le dolieron como un puñal en el corazon-**_

_**S-si...porsupuesto xDDD-Dijo ino tratando de no sonar dolida-**_

_**Y tu ino?...quien es ese perfecto?-Shikamaru paro...riendose...deverdad...pensó que su pregunta era estupida- El uchiha cierto?- Para que preguntar algo que es obvio?-**_

_**Eh...Si claro quien mas . "quien mas me ayuda a esconder mis sentimientos"...Es el hombre más perfecto del mundo -Ino...por milesima vez se engañaba-**_

_**. - Shikamaru puso cara de aburrimiento al escuchar aquellas palabras-**_

_**Em...bueno shikamaru...ya me voy- dijo ino dejando su plato de lado y levantandose-**_

_**Eh?...espera Ino -dijo shikamaru tomandola de la muñeca- te voy a dejar n.n**_

N-no...no te preocupes shika...maru...yo puedo irme sola n-n adios!!! -dijo la yamanaka sonriendo con dificultad para ocultar las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir,mientras corría hacia su hogar-

_**Ino...-susurro el nara...en un susurro casi inaudible-**_

_**//Fin Flash Back//**_

Shikamaru...Porque siempre fui tan tonta u.u - se regañaba la rubia mientras golpeaba su escritorio dejando caer unas lagrimas de sus ojos-

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Recuerdas...recuerdas cuando te dije que Sasuke era perfecto?...pues es una mentira...una gran mentira...TU eres mi hombre perfecto...no el uchiha...tu...solo tu shikamaru...pero...¿Sabes? te entiendo...yo no soy perfecta...y por eso no puedo estar contigo...¿por que?porque ¿como algo perfecto puede estar con la inperfeccion?,lo perfecto busca lo perfecto no?.

yo tengo defectos...lo reconosco...,si...¿Como la Gran Ino Yamanka tiene defectos? pues los tengo...son muchos...si...y entre ellos esta la mentira...con la que tuve que ocultar mi amor durante todo este tiempo...y otro...es ser una sensible...una sensible enamoradiza...si..._un defecto..._

Shikamaru...tu siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo...el unico que me comprendio...el unico que siempre estuvo conmigo...y ahora...ya no...¿por quien? por una ninja llamada temari..._la perfecta..._

Mi querido shikamaru...espero me perdones por no poder decirte este ¿Hermoso? sentimiento antes...simplemento no me atrevia...pero...ahora es demasiado...tarde...ahora...esta temari .

Creo que estas son las ultimas palabras que podras leer de mi...y cuando te entregue esta carta fueron las ultimas que oiras de mi boca...ya que no te querras acercar más a mi ...te entiendo...nadie querria estar con algo imperfecto...

Hasta siempre...Mi querido Shikamaru...

Ino Yamanaka ♥

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Inoo...amor...baja ya esta la cena...-se escucho del piso de abajo...era la madre de la rubia-

Ya voy mamá...-decía la rubia sin mucha gana-

Amor...come si...hace mucho tiempo que no comes...-Decía la madre de ino con preocupacion en sus palabras-

No te preocupes mamá n.n_" total...para que hacer dieta...si tu ya no me tomas en cuenta..."-_pensaba la yamanaka algo triste..-

**xXDespues de la cena o0oXx**

Se podia ver a una rubia tirada boca abajo en su cama...estaba llorando...recordar lo de shikamaru le daba una pena enorme...

Luego de unos minutos el sueño comenzo a hacer efecto en la yamanaka...

Shikamaru...-alcanzo a susurrar la ruia antes de caer en brazos de morfeo-

_**To be Continued...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ohayo!! les dije que el fic era emotivo...por lo menos a mi me parecio así...bueno...espero lean la 2da parte ;w; que prometo traerla prontito...n.n...**

**Bueno...Este fic fue inspirado en todos los lectores de esta pareja nwn que espero les guste tanto como a mi ;w;**

**Sayonara!!**


	2. Mision Indeseada

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa OWO crei que me moriria sin continuar este fic T-T pero bueno...este capi nno esta tan sentimental...y la verdad no me gusta mucho uwu aunque espero que a ustedes si n-n!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Los rayos del gran astro despertaron a la yamanaka que,como ya le era costumbre, maldecia el nuevo día que le tocaba vivir.

"Porque no puedo morirme y ya"-pensaba la yamanka saliendo de su cama- ush uwú creo que ya debo levantarme.

Sin mucho animo se dirigio a la ducha para darse un baño de agua caliente.

All of my memories ,Keep you near ,It's all about us,Imagine you'd be here-Cantaba la Yamanka mientras la imagen de una persona se le pasaba por la mente-All of my memories ,Keep you near ,The silent whispers ,The silent tears -terminaba de cantar mientras unas lagrimas se confundian con el agua del grifo-Shikamaru...-susurro dejandose caer al piso mojado de la ducha-

Ino salio del baño ya vestida,se peino el pelo en la coleta que le caracterizaba y se miraba al espejo,sus ojos estaban rojos...era evidente...había llorado toda la noche y un resto de la mañana...quien no tendria los ojos rojos de hinchados que estaban?

Camino hacia su cama para poder arreglarla un poco,y luego se fijo en el pequeño sobre rosa que estaba en el velador.

u.ú-la yamanka estiro su brazo hacia el pequeño sobre dispuesta a romperlo cuando la imagen de shikamaru y temari alegremente abrazados se le cruzó por la mente,las lagrimas hicieron su aparicion de los ojos de la chica que en este momento se llevaba el sobre hacia su pecho-

Ino salio rapido de su casa,queria llegar cuanto antes al entrenamiento,queria entregarle cuanto antes la amldita carta a shikamaru,queria desacerse cuanto antes de los estupidos sentimientos que " la gran yamanaka" no podia sufrir,queria...solo queria...poder estar cada segundo de su vida junto al moreno...queria...queria ser como la perfecta temari...queria matar a la ninja de la arena por tener a shikamaru...queria que él fuera de ella..._de ella y de nadie más_

Al entrenamiento llegó más rapido de lo que esperaba,pero quizas para su desgracia se encontraba ahí el moreno tirado en el suelo observando las nubes.Ino se paro en seco al verlo,apretó el sobre que llevaba en su mano arrugandolo un poco y camino lentamente hacia el...

Hola...-Dijo la Yamanaka mirando directamente al Nara-

Uh?...ah..Hola Ino -Dijo el Nara sin sacar la viste de las nubes-

uwú podrias mirarme al menos?-Dijo Ino algo molesta-

Problematica...-Dijo shikamaru sin siquiera mirarla-

¬¬ contigo no hay caso...-Dijo la rubia dirigiendose hacia otro lado para no tener que verle la cara-

Proble...Eh Ino se te cayó algo! -dijo Shikamaru recojiendo el sobre del suelo-

ah?..-se volteo la yamanaka algo despreocupada- o.o...SHIKAMARU DAME ESO!!-Grito fuertemente ino haciendo que el nara se asustara-

O.O ok,ok...lo dejó,lo dejó...problematica-dijo el nara aún asustado-

U.Ú shikamaru eres un...-Ino no pudo continuar ya que a la lejania se sentian los gritos de chouji llamandolos-

Eh! Ino!Shikamaru! -Gritaba energeticamente nuestro gordito favorito (N/A: xDDD Chouji: no soy gordito ¬¬ tengo huesos grandes o.ó)-

Ninguno de los dos lo tomo en cuenta o eso parecia...ya que ambos se mandaban miradas de odio,incomodidad,Disgusto o como quieran decirle...estaban muy ocupados...fijandose en la persona que talvez...más importaba en ese momento...

Eh!! Chicos!! -gritaba chouji pero al parecer ninguno lo escuchaba-

Eh? Chouji...-Dijo shikamaru rompiendo el enlace de miradas que ahora se dirigian hacia chouji que descansaba en un árbol-

Hasta que responden ¬¬x ¿Se puede saber que significaban esas miradas? -Dijo chouji poniendo cara de pervertido (N/A: me explico...no esque aya pensado anda malo xD solo que No se como explicar bien la reaccion .) -"Esque talvez estos dos ya sean dado cuenta de lo que sienten "

u///ú -La yamanaka le proporciono un golpe al chico por decir semejante estupides-"Idiota..."-pensaba la yamanaka para si-

Que problematico . - Decía shikamaru volviendo a sus nubes -

Chicos!! -se escuchaba de lejos la voz del sensei nicotina (N/A: se entiende no? pues bueno es Asuma .)- Perdonen el retraso-decía ya al lado de sus 3 alumnos-

Se puede saber para que nos a sitado?o.ó -Decía Ino molesta...la verdad...ubiera preferido no verle la cara al nara-

Em...bueno ino...tenemos una mision...en la aldea de la arena...-termino de decir asuma-

" a la arena?...porque...porque..." -pensaba la Rubia mientras apretaba el sobre contra su mano- y... de que se trata la mision?-Dijo tratando de disimular su molestia-

Que bien...podre ver a temari-Comentaba el moreno al chico de huesos grandes, sin ver la mirada triste que le proporciono la rubia-

"la perfecta...shikamaru...esque acaso tu vida solo gira al rededor de Temari..."Asuma-sensei...diganos la mision...-decía ino tratando de desviar el tema de temari-

Ah! si...pues la mision se trata de hacer una custodia a un buen Amigo de la familia del kazekage-dijo asuma viendo la cara de sus alumnos un momento- ush...habra una gran fiesta y se requiere que el este ahí,pero es muy perseguido por un sobrino de él,ya que si él muere su sobrino gana toda su fortuna...¿Me entienden?- dijo asuma por fin-

mmm...entonces...deveremos defender a ese señor feudal? -dijo chouji comiendo papas fritas-

Si chouji . - dijo asuma algo cansado-

" no quiero...no quiero...si voy...tendre que soportarla...tendre que ver como esta con shikamaru...no quiero...no quiero" A-asuma-sensei...yo...no creo que pueda hacer esa mision-Dijo Ino observando a las tres mriadas curiosas que se posaban sobre ella-

Pues ino...porque?-Dijo shikamaru algo preocupado-

P-pues me siento algo mal...-Dijo Ino finjiendo dolor de cabeza-

Bueno...la mision es hasta mañana...así que hoy descansa y mañana estaras lista para la mision...n.n - dijo asuma sin entender la accion de Ino-

E-esta bien asuma-sensei " Maldita sea..." -maldijo ino a su sensei y a la bendita mision-

Bien chicos...vayan a casa y preparen todo...recuerden que estaremos tres días así que lleven lo necesario-Dijo Asuma tomando su cigarillo y marchandose del lugar-Recuerden 8:35 AM-Gritó a lo lejos-

u.u...-Ino estaba triste...no queria ir a esa mision.. no queria...estar con temari y shikamaru juntos...le parecia la muerte en vida-

Que pasa ino? aun te sientes un poco mal?-Dijo shikamaru a lo que ino asintio con su cabeza- Bueno entonces te acompañamos a tu casa ademas...queda a pasos de la mia...-Dijo shikamaru mirando a chouji que asentia-

O-ok...-Dijo Ino algo Nerviosa-

In this world you tried Not leaving me alone behind There's no other way I'll pray to the gods: let him stay The memories ease The pain inside Now I know why -Cantaba despacio la yamanaka por la calle siendo acompañada de sus compañeros de equipo-

"Nunca lo había notado...pero ino tiene una voz realmente hermosa..."-pensaba shikamaru mientras escuchaba la hermosa melodia de la Yamanaka-

All of my memories Keep you near It's all about us Imagine you'd be here All of my memories Keep you near The silent whispers The silent tears "Estupido shikamaru,estupido Asuma,Estupida Mision,estupida temari..."-Pensaba Ino tratando de no llorar-

No crees que ino canta muy bien? n.n - comento chouji a shikamaru-

Si...-dijo shikamaru en un susurro que ino alcanzo a escuchar-

" así que canto bien...jeje...que curioso...como cantara tu perfecta?"Made me promise I'd try To find my way back in this life I hope there is away To give me a sign you're okay Reminds me again It's worth it all So I can go home -Ino seguía cantando pero con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en sus labios-

Together in all these memories I see your smile All the memories I hold dear Darling you know I love you till the end of time - Termino de cantar ino mientras sentia una lagrima rodar por su mejilla-

Ino...te sientes bien? porque lloras?-preguntaba shikamaru preocupado-

Eh...no es nada shikamaru...emm...yo...ya em siento bien...pueden ir se a su casa tranquilos...Sayonara! -dijo ino corriendo a su hogar llorando cada vez más -

u.u Ino...-susurro shikamaru algo triste-

Shikamaru...-Dijo chouji mirando al chico-

Vamonos chouji...-Dijo el anra emprendiendo camino a su hogar seguido del akimichi-

_**To be Continued...**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**;w;** **OMG la verdad yo queria seguir pero no puedo uwu lo demás debe estar en el prox cap ...no me maten u.u**

**bueno...me alegra que les aya gustado n.n y que alla recibido reviews tan leeendos!! bueno..ahora les contesto sus reviews .**

**Nicky-Hitomi: OwO pues ya lo continue xD espero te guste este cap tanto como el anterios n.n**

**Carol.Anahi: Enserio te gusto la carta?;w; OMG gracias !! y io que pense que a nadie le gustaria u.u,espero leas este cap n.n**

**Aya igarashi: Shiii!!! Anti-Prostis o.ó xDDD (sorry si hay fans de temari leiendo esto) Que bueno que te gusto!! y gracias por darme tu apoio ;w; ,wiz..creo que la bomba tuvo a punto de estallar xDD bueno..byes!**

**Por si se lo preguntan...la cancion que cantaba ino era Memories de Within Tempation..Aca esta la letra en español para que entiendan porque la puse:**

**En este mundo tu intentaste  
no ir dejándome sola atrás  
no hay otra manera  
rogaré a los dioses: dejenlo quedarse**

las memorias facilitan el dolor adentro  
ahora yo sé porque

(Coro:)  
todas mis memorias  
te mantienen cerca  
es todo sobre nosotros  
imagínate que estuvieras aquí  
todas mis memorias  
te mantienen cerca  
los susurros silenciosos  
las lágrimas silenciosas

me hiciste prometer que intentaría  
encontrar mi camino final en esta vida  
espero que este ausente  
dame una muestra de que estás bien  
me recuerda otra vez  
es digno del todo  
entonces puedo ir a casa

(Coro)

juntos en todas esas memorias  
veo tu sonrisa  
todas las memorias que llevo a cabo querido  
cariño tu sabes, te amo hasta el final de los tiempos

(Coro)

**Bueno..Solo eso...Bye!!**


End file.
